The following line passes through point $(-6, -2)$ : $y = -\dfrac{2}{3} x + b$ What is the value of the $y$ -intercept $b$ ?
Answer: Substituting $(-6, -2)$ into the equation gives: $-2 = -\dfrac{2}{3} \cdot -6 + b$ $-2 = 4 + b$ $b = -2 - 4$ $b = -6$ Plugging in $-6$ for $b$, we get $y = -\dfrac{2}{3} x - 6$. ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${\llap{-}10}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${\llap{-}10}$ $(-6, -2)$